


Friday Night

by joiscute



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joiscute/pseuds/joiscute
Summary: 亞瑟在晚上有份兼職。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> 就胡亂的寫了一篇文  
> 我愛亞蒂

Arthur在母親吃早餐時外出上班，他今早要早點到公司為一個八歲小女孩的生日會作準備，他步下樓梯，想著母親晚餐的食物，這個月他賺得不多，但他盡可能會為母親提供有營養的食物。

他吸了一口煙，再深深呼出氣，繼續步向公司。

下班時他的步伐帶著點小輕鬆，女孩的家人十分滿意地給了點小費，女孩與她朋友們的笑容也讓他內心歡快，在他快要步出公司前，老闆叫住了他。

「Arthur，你還記得自己今天有另一份差事嗎？」老闆的手輕輕撫上他瘦削的肩膀，把字條放進他的口袋中。他點頭，小聲吐出一句「我要去準備一下了」便離開公司。

傍晚他為母親準備好晚餐，喊了母親吃飯然後去洗澡梳洗，他換上了平常較少穿上的西裝，紅色馬甲顯出他細長的腰身。晚上的工作他不一定時常接到，老闆對他說要珍惜每次得到工作的機會，說沒有很多人指名要他。他亦想不起上次接到晚上工作的內容了。

他對母親說會晚一點回家，親了一下母親的臉頰便出門了。

他在路上截了一輛計程車，他把字條交給司機，沒有說話。他再次抽起了煙，默默看著路邊行人的身影。

到達目的地時，有個高大的男人站在車門外，男人把鈔票遞給司機，並表示不用找贖，然後拉開車門示意Arthur下車。

Arthur吐出一句謝謝後便下車，他跟著男人上樓，兩人期間沒有對話，他低頭，偶爾以眼角瞄向男人。在升降機內，男人在按下樓層後突然轉身看向Arthur，問：「你是Carnival嗎？」Arthur點頭答：「是的先生。」

男人嘴角勾起，上下打量他後摸上Arthur的手臂，把Arthur拉近自己；深嗅一下Arthur自然捲起的棕色柔軟髮絲，把手放到Arthur腰上，沒有再說話。

到達樓層後，男人拿出鎖匙開門，把Arthur拉入門內，關上門後隨即把Arthur壓在門上親吻。Arthur沒有反應過來，但他知道自己今夜的工作內容就是這樣的。

他閉上雙眼，感受著從嘴唇慢慢下移至頸部的親吻。男人在他耳邊輕道「很香，你噴了古龍水？」他點頭，盡量放鬆自己的身體，嘗試讓自己不要過於緊張。男人解下他馬甲與襯衫的鈕扣，用力揉著他微脹的胸部；Arthur的身體很瘦弱，胸部卻有少許肉，顯得他的胸部微鼓。男人再揉了幾下後抱起Arthur，把他放到沙發上。

「這是你第幾次？」男人邊脫下他的褲子邊問道。  
「我不知道……我想不起了先生。」Arthur的聲音顫抖著，他想他需要一根煙。

「你表現得像個處女。我沒有想過是這樣的。」男人拿出潤滑劑，沾了一點便拉開Arthur的雙腿，細看並用手指深入Arthur的後穴。Arthur舉起手臂遮蓋自己的雙眼，臉上紅暈沒有消退。他的呼吸越來越急促，其實他上個星期才接完另一個客人，但他每次都會忘掉工作內容的詳細。

當男人的手指碰到某一處時，他尖叫了起來。男人另一隻手捏著他的乳首，並在他耳邊說寶貝你太敏感了，真可愛。男人把腿間早已勃起的灼熱推進Arthur的後穴，然後有規律的向著某點律動起來。

「我幹得舒服嗎寶貝？」Arthur的臉頰紅通通，倒是為臉蛋增添了生氣，他零碎的哼出「嗯嗯………先生…………我很舒服………嗯又碰到了………」

男人聽著舉起了一隻Arthur瘦削的腿，越發用力抽插起來。另一隻手依然玩弄著Arthur的胸部。 「沒想到你這麼瘦胸部還有點肉像個女人，你這裡會有奶水嗎？」  
男人一邊抽插一邊用力揉捏Arthur的胸部，Arthur被頂得無法思考，他緩緩吐出「嗯……我不知道………也許你可以試著吸一下………嗯嗯要到了……… 」

男人吸了下他的乳首，然後拉起Arthur的手臂，讓Arthur坐在他的肉棒上，男人用力向上頂，撫著Arthur柔軟的髮絲，在他耳邊道：「Carnival……你真的很可愛。為何我之前沒有見過你？平常在街上巡邏時都沒有碰過你……你知道嗎？我是個警察，平常見過的站街女全都沒有你這麼漂亮可人。」

Arthur沒有回應，因為坐著被操弄得更深，他只能嗯嗯呀呀的呻吟。男人繼續抽插直到把精液射入Arthur後穴後才低頭靠到Arthur肩上，Arthur已射出了兩次，渾身發軟只能靠著男人在腰間的雙手支撐著身軀。

隨後男人抱他到浴室清洗時又被從後做了一次，他坐在男人的懷里高潮。他躺在男人的床上，被緊緊抱著，男人輕吻著他的額頭，問他今晚過不過夜，Arthur搖頭。男人吻上他微腫的嘴唇說我真喜歡你。

當Arthur回到家時已經是深夜，他輕柔地關上大門，脫下外套，然後走進母親的房間，確認母親入睡後便走到浴室清洗衣服及洗澡。

走出浴室後他坐到餐桌上寫日記，在他發現自己今夜什麼都寫不出後，他拿出錢包細數今天的薪水，他帶著自嘲意味的輕笑一聲，然後吸了一口煙，呼出了嘆息。  
他收好錢包合上日記，走到沙發上躺下，輕輕閉上雙眼任由失眠伴他迎接明早的晨曦。

Fin


End file.
